


just a moment

by WithDoveJo9e0 (SquigglyAverageJoe)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/WithDoveJo9e0
Summary: How can I continue to fall in love with you as it all ends?
Kudos: 1





	just a moment

For just a moment,

hold me close.

For just a moment,

can you hold me by my wrists

or my hands

or my shoulders

or my hips

or my neck,

on this lovesick road,

yellow petals beneath our feet,

my fingers threaded in your hair,

dark like the sky above us,

gasping for breath,

staring wetly at the one thing

more beautiful than

a night sky full of stars.

For just a moment,

press your hands over my ears,

and let me close my eyes

so I don’t have to hear his laugh

like a snapped guitar string.

For just a moment,

as we sit on rocking,

creaking,

swings in a soon to be abandoned backyard,

can we not listen to the sound outside?

I’d listen to your heartbeat,

but I don’t hear it,

I feel it,

in my chest,

in my heart,

and it echoes in my ears,

drowning out snapping,

drowning out the ‘ _mija’s_ falling from lips,

reminding me I am not staring

into eyes that look too much like my own,

even though half the time,

I never look above his tattooed collarbone.

Distract me

from divorces that will never happen,

from moving dates looming over our heads

like the crescent moon

that looks just like the one

between your blue painted lips,

distract me from a never ending hell

and a vanishing safe heaven,

and the approaching dread of loneliness,

and the memories of your hands that are slowly vanishing,

and the photo of us,

grinning,

that I can’t find anymore,

and the sun you gave me before midnight,

that I wear around my neck

in this soothing darkness,

glinting gold in the moonlight,

distract me from reality

within this lingering memory

of what felt like a daydream,

for just a moment.


End file.
